Spooks: the blood moon
by kokob5
Summary: With the Kobalos and there god Talkus defeated Tom ward returns home with a broken heart and damaged mind, however there is no rest for a spook as the dark is always on the move... (Spoilers for the last chapter of the dark assassin)
1. Shattered soul

Tom ward was dead…it was a simple fact, buried alive, pinned to the ground by stakes by the Kobalos assassins while their last high mage watched in sickening satisfaction, enjoying every second of it from the sicken crunch of bone being broken to the sound of Tom's screams and pleas filling the air, he enjoyed it all…

After Tom's screams had finally died down leaving the Kobalos in silence they finally filled the hole and left preparing to return to the stone city and remake a new god far more powerful than Talkus to succeed in there question of enslaving the females of the human race and killing the men to finally build their city so it spanned the whole world.

They never got far before stopping, there sensitive ears hearing the noise of something digging out of the dirt causing them to turn to see the grave they'd tortured Tom in was shifting, as if something was trying to escape.

''Hm…what's going on? He's dead I couldn't hear his heart beating.'' One of the assassins growls out in his native tongue watching with the other as the grave continued to shift as something made its way towards the surface, finally after several more minutes a hand finally made its way out much to the shock of the Kobalos watching who quickly drew there sabre's preparing to fight Tom when he submerged.

Watching the ordeal, the high mage prepared to chant a quick spell to hold Tom in place, without the star blade he'd be defenseless from his magic, he wasn't going to risk not doing so, a broken man Tom may be but Broken men could easily spell your end if you weren't ready for them.

Finally, out of the grave Tom stared ahead looking out at the river he'd been bathing in before the Kobalos arrived he took a look at his still damp clothing and frowned before turning his eyes to the Kobalos who'd tortured him and raised a brow as two of the immediately fled with terror in their eyes while one of the assassins ran at him with uncertainty in his and the high mage stood stone still a look of horror on his face.

Looking back at the charging Kobalos Tom's training kicks in seeing him directly in front of him with a spear in hand ready to plunge it into his chest, and that he did as Tom had no time to dodge but it did not stop him from grabbing the assassin's neck and digging his hand under the skin and flesh before pulling out his throat making the assassin drop to the ground dead almost instantly.

Looking down Tom effortlessly pulled the spear from his chest and threw it to the side before setting his eyes on the mage who was already chanting a spell to keep him away, it did nothing as Tom instantly rushed him with the intent to kill him as he had the assassin laying in the blood stained grass, with a shout of rage Tom speared into the mage instantly knocking the wind out of him as his back made contact with the ground leaving him defenseless to Tom's onslaught off attacks using everything from his nails to his teeth tearing the high mage's face into pieces as he screamed in pain the whole time, even pleading making Tom smile in a sadistic fashion seeing how the tables had turned

Tomas has lost track of time, he didn't know how long he'd been beating the high mages dead body but all that was left of the head was a pile of red paste and bone, his armor was torn to bits from what looked to be talon's from a witch, what made Tom pause however was the many bite marks and chunks of missing flesh and the taste of blood in his mouth…he'd eaten him alive before killing him…

Normally Tom would have instantly vomited from the thought of having eaten a Kobalos but for some reason he wasn't even bothered, his mind was in an odd state of calmness despite what had just happened.

Standing up Tom walked over to the lake he'd been bathing in and looked in reflection with wide eyes seeing his eyes were now a bright crimson red color that glowed, everything else was the same besides the new scars where the stakes had been punched into his body, opening his mouth Tom frowned slightly seeing a set of dull sharp teeth, most likely dulled due to his recent activity of biting into armor and flesh, in his maw and quickly shut it not wanting to look at the red stained teeth any longer.

Tomas defiantly wasn't human any longer, something had happened after he'd spoken to his Mam, he didn't know why but moments before he'd awoken he felt as if the fiend was standing behind him, he could have sworn he even heard it laugh!

Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind Tom got up and started to put his still damp cloths on before picking up his bag and staff and heading towards Chipenden once more ignoring the may thoughts plaguing his mind all the way, instead he'd thought about his Father and Mam, how it could be some sort of curse or a blessing…but all he knew was that it had saved his life and most likely would again.

By the time Tom had made it back to Chipenden the sun was high in the sky once more, however that did little to stave off the cold he could feel surrounding him, it wasn't a natural cold it felt as if it was coming from him rather than the cool country air around him.

Walking through the small village Tom was finally home looking at the entrance to large house Tom cracked a sad smile before entering, he'd be alone again, no John, no Alice…no Jenny, he didn't know how long for but he'd think about that later after he'd gotten something to eat and some proper bed rest…

Walking into the Kitchen Tom found it empty, after all the bogart only cooked breakfast, dinner and supper, so he walked over to the cupboard he knew food would be in and opened it to find some stale bread and vegetables, with a sigh Tom grabbed a carrot seeing as it was the only thing he'd be able to eat there and not get sick and took a bite of it…and promptly spat it out seeing as it tasted horrible.

''Odd…'' Tom mutters to himself leaving the carrot onto the counter and sitting on the table to rest his legs a bit before looking for something else to eat. Looking around Tom could see the kitchen was fairly clean and ended up spotting the bogart in its friendlier form, a large ginger tomcat laying on a chair sleeping clearly tired from cleaning, rather than disturb it Tom instead got up and headed for his bed feeling tired himself, without changing out of his damp cloths Tom fell into his bed immediately falling into a dreamless sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

-=TOM=-

* * *

I'd woken up groggily to the sound of the kitchen bell ringing, at least Kratch knew I was here, getting up I put on the clothes I'd used yesterday, they still stunk a small bit but that was mostly the blood that had gotten on after he'd forgotten to wash himself after killing the Kobalos, he'd have to clean it and himself again after breakfast.

On my way down the stairs I'd looked into a mirror to check if my appearance had gone back to normal, sadly it hadn't I still had those sharp teeth and red eyes that glared right back at me through the mirror, it was unsettling to say the least.

Still I was surprisingly calm about the situation…if anything I felt more confused. Finally reaching down the stairs I felt my mouth water at the smell of breakfast prepared for by Kratch, walking in I could see the table was set for one with the fire on to heat up the room, the house was a still a bit chilly but that was likely just him.

Taking a seat at the table I instantly dug into the food and immediately stopped at my first bite of the bread, it tasted just like a carrot from the day before, putting the bread down I tried to eat the vegetable stew and got the same result, though my hopes were not dashed as the bacon tasted the same, but everything else tasted as if it'd been dipped into candle wax…

I knew if I left just eating the bacon I'd come back to a burned dinner to I mustered by strength and will and ate what I could before saying I was full to the bogart and leaving my compliment to the chef, with that out of the way I left the kitchen grabbing some money to go and grab some fresh food for Kratch to make later.

The moment I walked out of the door I noticed something was off, the air felt hotter than usual, it was a bit uncomfortable but not unbearable so I went on heading to grab the sack of food as I had when I was first made the apprentice of my old master, those were days I'd give anything to have back.

The trip had been eventless as I'd been woken up at an early hour allowing me not to bump into anyone as I got the sack of food, on the way back I stopped looking to the spot I'd first met Alice, the most beautiful girl in the world who'd broken his heart twice now, shaking my head I trudged on up the hill to the house.

Dropping the sack of food into the kitchen I noticed the room was cleaned up, no doubt Kratch's doing, and so I ignored it and instead walked to the library, although it wasn't as grand as it used to be it was getting there and would take a few more years at most to look remotely like it had before it was destroyed.

With a frown I looked down at one of the pocket's attached to my cloak and pulled out Jenny's diary that she had written the notes about what'd I'd been teach her about in, although it was no use to me the library could use a new addition, it was the least he could do for her… with that in mind I placed the book into one of the many shelves with a sad smile on my face knowing that Jenny should be here now with me training her in the garden how to throw the silver chain around witches…but she wasn't and it was my fault and it would be remain that way forever.

That's when I noticed something wet on my cheeks and placed my hands on them to see they were tears…I'd been crying it seems, crying for a girl whose future was taken away by me…

With a sigh I thought of Grimalkin the assassin witch, she'd most likely be in the dark seeing as she couldn't leave during the hours of day and when night came she'd most likely be off pushing the Kobalos farther back to the north and help save the female slaves, a noble cause that he was surprised by when she'd first told him, I never really took Grimalkin as the type to care for others especially slaves but you can' judge someone by appearance or character it seems.

I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of a distant bell, it seems spook business was calling, before I knew it I already had my staff in hand walking towards the bell as fast as possible, people tended to lose their nerve waiting for spooks, they didn't have the greatest reputation with people, this was good and bad, it kept people out of our business but also made it so business was hard to find.

Eventually I reached the clearing where the bell was located to find a woman who looked scared out of her mind, her appearance reminded him of a farm hand like himself before he became a spook, I frowned slightly as I approached the girl, as I got closer it was easier to make her out, she seemed to be around my age maybe a year older, a freckled face and ginger hair with deep ocean blue eyes, she would be very pleasant to look at had a look of fear and anxiety not been plastered on her face.

''What do you want?'' I asked looking at the girl who looked as if she was about to collapse, ''M-my Mam and Da have gone!, some lady with pointed shoes broke into the house and took em' she did!'' The girl says in a mix of stutters and sobs, I frowned knowing to well I was dealing with a witch, possibly a bone or blood witch.

''Alright I'll be right back with my supplies, don't go anywhere while I'm gone.'' I said walking back towards the house to fill my supply bag and bring something for the girl to eat, seems she ran a long way to get here and he didn't want her slowing him down while he headed to deal with the witch and save the girl's parents, though at this point they may already be dead.

Arriving at the house I packed the bag with the usual stuff I'd pack into before traveling long journey's around the country and took some crumbly country chess along with some bread from the food bag for the girl, hopefully Kratch would stock the food in my absence.

''Still here I see.'' I greeted seeing the girl was still standing in wait and getting her attention, at least she hadn't run off having second thoughts about getting his help, ''A-are you going then!?'' The girl says loudly making me nod. ''We're going yes, lead the way to the home and tell me everything you can while we walk, oh and this is for you.'' I said add on the last bit while handing the bread to the girl who quickly took it and began to eat, must have really been starving.

''Anything you can tell me about the woman with pointed shoes?'' I asked breaking the silence of our walk and getting her attention. ''She looked as if her face was dipped into boilin' water, long black hair and she stunk.'' The girl says making me nod, defiantly a witch.

''What's your name?'' I asked once more before the silence around us got awkward. ''Oh its Megan Higgins.'' Megan says making me nod slowly. ''Names Tom ward.'' I say back getting a small nod from Megan quickly followed by silence in our walk, it was definitely going to be like this most of the time Megan didn't seem very talkative then again if our positions were swapped I wouldn't ether…

As I suspected the walk had remained silent with Tom occasionally slowing down for Megan to catch up when she got tired, luckily they hadn't needed to walk far, it'd taken half a day which was good. ''We're here?'' I ask prompting Megan to nod with a look of fear on her face.

''Are there any caves or anything like it nearby?'' I asked making Megan nod and point towards a dense tree line. ''There's an old cabin in there.'' Megan says making me nod. ''Stay here, I'll try and get your Mam and Father back.'' And with that I began heading into the dense tree line, I could already feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise as I entered…


	2. Spook of the dark

-=TOM=-

The witch was definitely here... he could feel the chill going down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck we're standing, clear signs a being of the dark was nearby.

Then I saw it, an old wooden cabin, the wood looked old and rotted, it was a miracle alone that the structure was still standing, though it most likely had something to do with the ominous glow within the cabin.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down I had my staff ready in a defensive stance in front of me in one hand while the other held my silver chain to trap her from a distance, using the staff to open the door I glanced inside through the small crack of the opening to see the woman Megan had been describing, definitely a witch.

Taking the chance of a stealthy approach I readied the silver chain while opening the door slowly as not to alert the preoccupied witch, I cringed hearing the door creak making the witches head shoot up and turn her head glaring back at me with a snarl on her ugly face.

Quickly taking the chance I throw the silver chain at the witch making her eyes widen before she leaps to the side knocking over a shelf, shattering the glass filled with red liquid, he assumed was blood, onto the ground spilling it everywhere and leaving a foul coppery smell in the air.

Seeing the witch chanting under her breath I throw my hand into my cloaks pocket to grab the salt and iron shaving only to recoil in pain feeling the two substances burn my hand on contact making me shout out distracting the witch from finishing her spell allowing me time to recover and quickly rush her with my staff.

Closing the distance, I jab the witches gut making her double over in pain followed up by me striking the back of her head with the staff with a sickening crack causing her to fall on the ground motionless leaving me looking at my hands in confusion, I didn't put enough force into the strike to knock her out in a single blow, even to the back of the head it should have only disoriented her long enough for me to get the silver chain and bind her.

Sighing I leave the unconscious witch on the floor and grabbing the silver chain before binding her with it leaving me to try and find Megan's family, hopefully the witch hadn't killed them yet, but by the smell of the blood it may already be too late…it smelt fresh.

Ignoring the burning pain in my hand I began to look around the cabin for signs of the couple, turning over the bed, no stone was left unturned but I couldn't find anything just old bones leaving me to the assumption they'd both been killed by the witch, however this thought was quickly cast aside as I noticed a small hatch on the ground, I moved to the hatch and pried it open to find a ladder leading down to a hay pile with a woman and a man both sitting in the corner clutching one another as if the other was going to vanish if they let go.

''You're safe now, you can come up I've dealt with the witch.'' I say making the couple flinch and move farther into the corner making me frown slightly, the red eyes must be scaring them… ''Look, your daughter is waiting for you at your house, so I wouldn't keep her waiting.'' I add on making their eyes widen, I was a bit surprised when only the woman got up and began to help the man up, normally it was the other way around.

''C-can you give me a hand? My husband can't use his legs anymore after an accident in the farm.'' The woman says looking up at me with pleading eyes, without a word I leaned down offering my hands to the man who accepted them and began to pull him up with the help of his wife, after a full minute we finally managed to get him up.

''Can you carry him back to the cottage or do you still need a hand?'' I asked making the woman nod her head. ''Don't worry, I can carry him to the cottage, even if I couldn't you still seem to have a witch to drag anyways.'' The woman says making me nod glancing back at the witch who'd woken up at some point and was struggling within the silver chain, only making it worse for herself as the chain tightened.

With that I walked over and picked up the witch and threw her over my shoulder ignoring her kicking around in my grab and began to lead the way for the two of them back to their cottage and daughter.

The moment they exited the tree line Megan had instantly made a bee line for us with tears in her eyes, when she reached us she instantly wrapped her arms around her mam and father sobbing out apologies for not helping.

Leaving them to their family business I began to walk towards my bag that was currently beside the house only to be stopped by Megan's father shouting after him. ''Lad why don't you stay here for the time being? It'll be night soon and my wife can cook up quite a mean stew.'' Megan's father says making me smile sadly back at him before speaking. ''Sorry but I'll have to pass, I'll come and collect the payment at another time if need be.'' I say only for Megan's father to scoff. ''I insist, plus a storms on its way if you didn't notice.'' Megan's father adds on prompting me to look up to see dark clouds and rain in the distance.

''Alright…I'll stay the night, as long as it doesn't burden you of course.'' I say seeing no point in arguing, not even I wanted to walk through the rain for half the day. ''Then it's decided! come along then, as for the witch drop her into the ditch out back for the mean time.'' The man says as Megan and her mother help him into the house leaving me outside with the witch who continued to struggle in the silver chain.

An odd man but then again he wasn't used to such hospitality from people who knew he was a Spook, most instantly shunned him paying him to get him away from them as possible or ignoring the payment saying they'd pay him later because they didn't have the money.

Shaking my head, I walked around the cottage to find a ditch was dug into the ground and dropped the witch into it with little care before heading back around the front and entering the cottage and shiver slightly feeling the warm air inside the house kill of the cold country air clinging to my skin.

''Please take a seat in the kitchen and we'll be able to talk, and please take that cloak off.'' Megan's father says prompting me to take off the cloak and take a seat at the table a little awkwardly as Megan and her mother worked the kitchen making the stew that was already making his mouth water.

''So what's your name lad?'' Megan's father asks getting his attention back to him. ''It's Tom ward, I'm the Chipenden spook.'' I say making the man raise a brow. ''I thought old Gregory was the spook there?'' The man says making me frown slightly. ''He was my master, he was killed during a conflict with the witch clans…he wasn't the only one to pass away Judd and Bill are dead as well, I'm the only spook this side of the country now that I think about it…'' I say sadly causing the man to frown sadly himself.

''Names Darius Higgins, retired country spook.'' Darius says making my eyes widen slightly, he was a spook? It'd definitely explain his back injury, not much was out here that could break your back. ''So you we're a spook…do you mind if I ask how you got your back injury?'' I asked making Darius chuckle cracking his knuckles. ''Hm, had a bad run in with a bogart, damn thing broke my back and left me for dead, that's when Jenny here found me and took care of me and it went off from there.'' Darius explains getting me to nod, quite the story though he couldn't keep the sadness from showing at the mention of the name Jenny and it seems Darius noticed and by the look on his face.

''Seeing as you're the only spook around do you have an apprentice yet?'' Darius asks making me look down sadly. ''I did…her name was Jenny she was a good apprentice, if a little cheeky but in the end my ignorance and worry for another ended up getting her killed, she'd been poisoned by a water witch and died…'' I explain sadly causing Darius to frown before speaking up. ''I'm sorry for your loss lad…but I want to ask something…did you say your apprentice was a girl?'' Darius asks making me nod.

''Aye, she was a girl, seventh daughter of a seventh daughter is similar to a seventh son of a seventh son, their abilities are different but they can both fight the dark, my old apprentice showed that very well.'' I explained making Darius nod slowly before looking at Megan and back at me a few times.

''Hm…Megan take a seat dear.'' Darius says prompting Megan to do so. ''If what you say is true I'd like for you to train my Daughter; she is a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter.'' Darius says shocking everyone in the room. ''P-pardon?'' I choked out making Darius chuckle. ''Well you said yourself there's a lack of spooks in this side of the country? Why not take her on? We'll pay in full if need be.'' Darius says once more ignoring Megan's protests.

''I'm sorry sir but…she's far too old, she's even older than me if I was to guess.'' I say to Darius making him scoff once more. ''Oh please, anyone can become a spook if they have the talent to do so.'' Darius says.

''Well…I mean you're not wrong I took Jenny on when she was fifteen years of age…but it's not up to me it's up to your daughter sir.'' I say looking at Megan who looked a tad bit nervous. ''My da always did tell me about his work…how the country always needed more spooks, said they were a dying breed he did…I'll do it.'' Megan says making Darius smile happily. ''That's my girl.'' Darius says patting her head before looking back at me.

''I'll take her back with me then, I'll have to take the beginning paying now and after her apprenticeship is finished I'll take the rest.'' I explain to Darius who only nods already knowing this. ''Well that's enough of this it's time to eat.'' Jenny says playing a plate in front of me with delicious looking stew that made my mouth water. ''Go on now dig in.'' Jenny says taking a seat herself after laying the rest of the plates down.

''How come you're not eating Tom?'' Megan asks noticing I was staring down at my food. ''I... don't know, ever since the recent conflict with the army from the north I've not been able to eat properly.'' I say feeling slightly down knowing the food in front of me would taste rotten. ''What do you mean after the conflict did something happen?'' Darius asks curiously. ''I was involved in the conflict, I even traveled to the north to help the kingdoms there defend against the army and when they pushed to the country they sent assassins after me and they ended up catching me off guard, after the encounter I couldn't eat properly and my eyes turned red.'' I explained saying a half-truth not wanting to talk about Grimalkin or the actual threat of Talkus and Kobalos.

''Meats are fine, but everything else is a problem to eat it tastes rotten.'' I add on. ''That seems like a problem, almost like they cursed you…Tom I'd like to speak to you around back privately after dinner lad.'' Darius says seriously making me nod. ''I'll get your chair.'' Jenny says getting up and leaving the room for a moment and returning with a wheel chair and helping Darius into it. ''Come along Tom.'' Darius says in a tone that reminded me of my old master when he wasn't pleased with me and I was instantly on my feet after him.

''So Tom when are you going to start telling me the truth?'' Darius asks stopping the chair behind the house near the ditch. ''I guess I can't hide it…'' I mutter loudly before speaking up. ''The threat was the army known as the Kobalos who we're trying to kill all men and enslave all woman, they created their god Talkus to enhance their magic power to do this.'' I say getting Darius to nod. ''I'm assuming their god was defeated? The Kobalos as you call them were pushing our soldiers back constantly and suddenly the tables turned forcing them to retreat.'' Darius says getting me to nod.

''You're an interesting one Tom…but that doesn't explain why I get a feeling like I'm near something of the dark when I'm close to you.'' Darius says seriously causing my frown to deepen. ''I don't know what happened, after the assassin and the high mage got me I sort of blanked…after I woke up they were all dead and I was left like this.'' I say getting a slow nod from Darius.

''I see, so Tom I'm leaving my daughter in your hands, if you do anything to her I will personally get off my ass and send you to the dark.'' Darius says to me getting a meek nod from me. ''No need to worry sir, I'll make sure nothing happens to her.'' I reply making Darius smile and pat my shoulder. ''Good, now let's get inside before it starts raining.'' Darius says pushing himself back around the house leaving me alone with the witch.

''Maybe I'll see Mam again…'' I mutter to myself thinking of the day I'd die, there was no chance I'd ever go to the light the way I was now, I was a being of the dark and I would go there when I died…then again by the way Grimalkin was now the dark seemed like a dangerous place to leave her in such a state. With a sigh I walk back to the house just as the rain began to fall, at least he wouldn't be alone anymore…


	3. Blood of Talkus

-=Megan=-

I was cleaning the plates after the dinner, I felt so nervous inside, to become a Spook had always been a dream of mine ever since my da had told me stories about his deeds, how he'd fought witches, bogarts and ghosts, but that dream was dashed when my father had told me that only a seventh son of a seventh son could be a spook, I was devastated but I got over it and here I was now being taken on as an apprentice by Tom the Spook in Chipenden, I could finally live my dream…

''Dear you've been cleaning the same plate for the past five minutes.'' My Mam says making me jump slightly from freight causing her to giggle and making my face go red in embarrassment. ''Thinking about being a Spook?'' My Mam says getting me to nod as I place down the plate. ''Megan, your father's stories are great but being a Spook is dangerous, you'll be risking your life fighting both the dark and people who'll be afraid of you.'' My Mam says wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

''But I won't stop you…it's your choice Megan, if you want to be a Spook so be it, me and your Da will be there for you the entire time.'' Mam finishes making me smile as she pulls me into a hug, we stood like that for a minute before my Da shouted to get my attention. ''Megan! Come here I have somethin' for you before you go!'' Hearing his voice, I separate from my Mam and walked out of the room and to the front door to find my Da on his chair with a large sack on his lap.

''What's this?'' I ask looking at the sack curiously getting a chuckle from my Da. ''It's was my Spook's gear, cloak and all and it's yours now.'' My da says dropping the sack in front of him with a smile on his face. ''Speechless I see.'' My Da adds on looking at my surprised expression. ''Go on look inside it.'' He says once more prompting me to walk over to the sack, only for it to tear open making everything fall out onto the ground leaving the place a mess.

''Oh dear.'' My Da chuckles out looking at the cloak, rusted chain and a staff and an empty leather bag. ''It's not much but it should help.'' My Da says as I pick up the cloak that was a little too big for me but I didn't mind as I tried it on. ''Looks well on you.'' My Da comments looking me up and down a few times. ''Just a few years and you'll be just like your Da aye?'' My Da says happily getting a smile from me once more. ''Thank you Da.'' I says with a shaky voice as tears build up in my eyes while I move down and hug him.

''Well, off with you then…don't want to keep Tom waiting too long it's still cold out there.'' My Da says as we separate getting a nod from me. ''I'll pack the bag for you, go talk to Tom about your apprenticeship.'' My Da says getting another nod from me as I walk out of the Cottage to find Tom leaning against the wall looking up at the sky with a sad look in his eyes, I didn't know why but…I felt his sadness, he was grieving someone…

-=Tom=-

''Tom…are you okay?'' I hear making me look down to the side to see Megan looking at me with a worried look in her eyes. ''I'm fine just…remembering something.'' I mutter trying to keep the sadness from my voice, seeing the look of worry in her eyes I decide to change the subject. ''What are you wearing? Looks like a spooks cloak.'' I say looking at her new article of clothing getting her to look a little sheepish. ''It's my Da's…he's given me his old gear.'' Megan says a failing to hold in the excitement. ''Well that does make things easier, all I need to do is get you a pair of good boots then?'' I ask getting a nod from Megan.

''Well this does make things easier then, we're leaving soon, I want to get back home before dinner.'' I say with a smirk getting a small smile from Megan. ''Go on grab your stuff.'' I add on prompting Megan to walk back into the house. ''I'll be around back getting the witch!'' I shout jogging around the house having remembered about the witch, reaching the back I could see the witch soaked wet still wrapped in the silver chain all the while she was shivering like a leaf, he didn't feel sympathy for her not one bit.

-=Grimalkin=-

It'd been a few hours since I'd had taken the small fort back from the fleeing Kobalos, it was an easy task with my current level of power but I had this odd feeling…something was plaguing my mind, I didn't know what but it was bad, I remember back when we I had the fiends head with me it felt just like that only at a distance but the malevolent force was the same…

''Grimalkin.'' A familiar voice says from behind me prompting me to turn and find Alive standing with a frown on her face and puffy eyes, it seems she'd been crying recently. ''What is it Alice? You look as if you've been crying.'' I say with a small frown on my face, I may be a being of the dark but I still cared for the girl. ''It's Tom…'' Alice says tears building up in her eyes causing mine to soften. ''What of the boy? Has something happened?'' I ask feeling worried something had happened to him.

''He's dead Grimalkin! Kobalos assassins got him they did!'' Alive shouts with tears running down her face, I was surprised and angered by the news, how could I let something like this happen? I should have instantly noticed Tom was in trouble the moment the assassins attacked… ''Do you know who did it?'' I ask containing my anger as to not upset Alive further. With a nod Alive speaks. ''The last Kobalos high mage, I found his body as well as another assassins near Tom's , he fought back and killed them before the others…'' Before she could finish Alice once more broke down into tears.

''Alice if it's not too much to ask…I'd like to see his body.'' I ask after several seconds to let Alice calm down. With a nod Alice grabs my arm and the world around us warps and we find ourselves standing near a river, instantly I could smell the blood of the Kobalos, looking in the direction I seen the first Assassins body laying on the ground, his throat was torn out and the high mage was covered in scratch marks and what looked to be teeth marks, whatever had got at him was not human.

Looking at the ditch I frown slightly before walking towards It, when I reached it I could see why Alice was in such a bad shape, the boy had been tortured to death, tied to the ground with stakes hammered into his body, I could already see signs of decay, it looks to have happened maybe a day or two ago.

As angry as I was about the situation I felt sadness suddenly outweigh it, Tom had been far more than an ally to me, he was a friend who'd helped me not only defeat the Fiend but also Talkus and the Kobalos and this was his reward, not a peaceful life with a family, no he was tortured and killed right under my nose…

''When did you find him Alice.'' I ask glancing back at her. ''An hour before I found you…'' Alice says looking down at the ground trying to stop the tears coming out of her eyes. ''There's not much we can do for the boy, he seemed to have killed two of his captors before they managed to subdue him, I'm impressed if anything, to kill not only an assassin but the second strongest high mage is quite the feat, he died well.'' I say looking back at Alice trying to ignore the girl's sobs as I spoke.

''T-there's nothin' we can do?'' Alice sobs out making me frown looking down at Tom's body. ''Sadly no, his soul has most likely already gone to the light and without it there is nothing I can do with his body besides take his thumps to increase my own power…it's best we bury him and move on.'' I say sighing at the end, I kept the sadness from my voice but I'd miss the boy.

-=Megan=-

We'd only been walking for an hour and my feet had already begun to hurt again, during our journey to save my ma and da I'd slowed down due to the pain in my legs and feed, it had slowed Tom down but he didn't comment on it then…isn't stopping him now though. ''Hurry up Megan! We need to get back before the rain picks up again.'' Tom shouts back to me due to the space between us around ten paces away, I'd managed to fall behind and he wasn't planning on stopping for me, but this was what a spooks life was and I needed to get used to it as soon as possible.

''R-Right!'' I breath out jogging to catch up with Tom's fast paced walking and attempting to keep up when I did get behind him, she was a farm hand for her mother but she defiantly wasn't prepared for this. ''I'll have to cook you something when we get back, the Boggart doesn't know you're coming back with me.'' Tom says making me raise a brow and pale slightly, a boggart?... ''Did you say the boggart?'' I ask making Tom nod. ''Aye, back at the house we have a boggart under a contract to defend the house and cook for us while the roof of the house is still standing. And no, he won't hurt you Megan.'' Tom says making me nod slightly in relief but the fear was still there…

Looking at Tom I noticed something change for a moment, his emotions acting up before he turned to look me in the face. ''Right, we'll take a break for a while, I'll hunt for some rabbits while you set up a fire for us.'' Tom says as he stops, I nodded in response but frowned as I turned away, he was hiding something and it was a large burden to him. Lucky for me and Tom I knew how to set up a fire, after a few tries I had a small fire up by the time Tom had returned with two rabbits in hand, after taking a seat he began to skin them making me look away, I wasn't very strong when it came down to that type of thing…

''Come on don't be shy! It's just a little blood.'' Tom says shoving the skinned rabbit in front of my face making me gap and turn my head farther away making him laugh. ''Ha-ha sorry, just trying to lighten the mood a little.'' Tom says placing the two skinned rabbits into the far allowing them to cook. ''It's fine I'm not very strong when it comes to gore.'' I say waving a hand in front of me to emphasize the point making Tom sigh looking into the fire.

''Seeing as you're a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter you can feel how I currently am…'' Tom says looking over at me with a sad look in his eyes. ''I can…how come you're like this though? When you were in our house you were a lot happier but after we left you suddenly started to become morbid…'' I say not wanting to lie to Tom. ''It's mostly because of my old apprentice, because of me wanting to rush to get to another person she ended up dying a painful death…'' Tom says looking back into the fire. ''If you don't mind me asking what happened to her?'' I ask after several seconds of silence and it continued like that as Tom continued to look into the fire watching the rabbit cook for another minute.

''We we're walking near a river trying to get as far away from a large group of our enemies and suddenly a water witch had grabbed Jenny's ankle and cut her using its nails and in doing so poisoned her, in my haste to get to another girl I decided to not give her medical attention and continued on with her, after a few hours she ended up collapsing after a fever had built up, I brought her to a person who could cure her but it ended up being a fake, she had been replaced with a magic clone that had allowed her to die…'' Tom explains how Jenny had been poisoned and how it lead up to her death, I had to hold back the tears from pouring out of my eyes, my ability of empathy was going crazy! Tom could barely hold the trembling from his voice as well as the tears from spilling!

In my emotional state, I did the first thing that had come to my mind and I ended up finding myself attached to Tom trying to comfort him, the moment I relied I had been doing it I tried to move away but stopped when I heard Tom sob and spotted tears leaking out of his eyes and instead decided to stay as I was and comfort Tom the best I could. ''It's okay Tom…'' I whisper silently listening to him sob into my shoulder.

-=Talkus=-

All I could see was darkness, after I had been thrown into the bottomless pit I blacked out but I knew a small part of me was still in the present and it lead me to be here but what was here? I should have already started regenerating but I haven't started I'm merely a purple orb inside an endless darkness! I was a god, more powerful than the fiend himself! Then it hit me… I was inside that boy…the one that had defeated the fiend, it seemed the small amount of me that had stayed in the present had made its way into his blood stream most likely through contact was that assassin who'd tricked me…It was problematic but I could work with this I'd make my return even if it meant working with the boy…


End file.
